Fearless Warrior
by QueensOfCha0s
Summary: Ichigo has an insane battle lust! Summary sucks just read lol Enjoy! :


**RosexStar: Bleach one-shot yay!**

**Chaos: Your 1st one-shot fic huh... Try not to screw it up.**

**RosexStar: Be nice! And I won't OK! (I hope I don't)**

**Chaos do the declaimer!**

**Chaos: Fine.. Rose does not own Bleach whatsoever. **

**RosexStar: Ichigo is really out of character ok and this just popped into my head.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Another mission the powers have called me away. Another time to carry my colors again. My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend."<em>

"_To win the honor of coming back home again!"_

Walking through the garganta Ichigo yawns, stretching his arms behind his head. Man the soul society are idiots... they send me on a suicide job. He says crossing his arms as he continues

to Hueco Mundo. The soul society sends him to the heart of enemy territory to cut down their numbers...Or they say. Mission my ass, they just want to get rid of me cuz they think

I'm a threat, Ichigo yells at no one particular. Sighing he exits the tunnel and lands on Hueco Mundos white sands. He looks forward to see his destination ,Las Noches.

He flash-steps towards his objective. Not even a mile, he see's 30 numeros and 1 espada approaching him. Ichigo stops for bit to take in the situation. A smile appears on his face as he starts to sprint towards them. **(Ichigo's POV)** I can feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins. My instincts howling to take there lives! I turn to see my zanpakuto already in bankai. The gap closes between them. Then when we're about to clash, I flash-step behind the arrancar leading the charge only to cut him in half from the right shoulder to the left hip. As the dead corps falls to the ground blood pools in the sand. Quickly spinning around to block one then two oncoming blades then pushing them back. Grabbing an unsuspecting arrancar by the neck then tossing him into the two I pushed away.

Seeing that my enemy's are not paying attention, I jump back to charge my Getsuga Tensho. Releasing it at the three only to see them disintegrate into nothing.

Landing I turn to stab a nameless arrancar in the gut. The malicious smirk never leaves my face as I twist my blade to hear the painful shriek of my prey. I turn my blade to the right to slice out of my opponent only to see streams of blood spraying out on my arm and on ground, My smile widens even more, then yelling to the surviving arrancars. Is that all you can do! Pathetic!

They all release there swords and come at me at the same time.

Even now ,them attacking in there resurrections doesn't give me a challenge!, I mentally yell. Slash, Bleed, Block, Stab, Crush , DIE! That was the only thing going through my mind.

Yes, people may say that I'm a cold hearted killer, but only to those who oppose me. At one time I ignored this instinct to battle...but now I EMBRACE IT!

After I finish my train of thought, I look at the carnage I beautifully created. Severed limbs, bodies so slashed up they look like they've been put through a meat grinder.

The seemly never ending river of blood continues to spread out to stain the once pure white sands. Looking up from the mangled corpses, I see the last person alive...well for now, I mentally add.  
>The unknown arrancar slowly walks to where I'm standing My smirk never faltering I ask, What is your name? My opponent still showing no emotions answers,<p>

I'm Espada number 7.. Zommari Rureaux. Putting Tensa Zangetsu on my shoulder then taking a few steps forward. Ichigo Kurosaki .. pleased to meet ya! I still can't get any emotion

out of him. Man he's just like Byakuya, I mumble under my breath. An unsettling silence comes between us for about a minute. Tired of waiting I try to flash-step behind him but he is already gone.

Your a fast one huh.. interesting. I say as I block his attack. Punching him I knock him of balance, then slashing his chest. He sonidoed away then to yell, Very well I'll show you my true form. Hehehe..

So soon if thats the case let me end it NOW! ,I shout out as I materialize my mask and as quickly I disappear, I reappear in front of him and I slice his zanpakuto in 2 like nothing. The look of shock on his face..priceless! Giving him no time to react I cut off both of his legs. He falls to the ground in pain and helplessness. His blood pooling under him sends shivers down my spine.

Aizen-sama will destroy you! He yells at me as he trys to fight off the pain. My malicious smile widens and never leaves my face, I answers him. He will? I like to see him try! Then slowly and painfully I

cut off both of his arms. To hear his crys of pain are like music to my ears. I knell besides the pathetic espada, so wheres your precious Aizen now? I ask him in a taunting voice. He doesn't answer only repeating the words, ALL HAIL AIZEN-SAMA..ALL HAIL OUR KING! Ugh shut up your going to die anyways I try to yell over him.

Very annoyed I try to think of a way to kill him, then snapping my fingers. I know I say out loud. Putting some reiatsu into my hand, I bring it to the espadas chest. Sayonara Espada..

I say slowly as I pierce his chest with my hand. Crimson liquid splashes on my face. He shuts up and his eyes widen as I see his life fade away. Sighing I stand up, well that was disappointing. Dismissing my mask and bankai I look at my bloodied hand. That wasn't very fun...oh well, I wander if the next will be powerful.

And during the whole battle his smirk never left Ichigo's face..

"_I'm one with the warrior inside. My dominance can't be denied."_

"_Your entire world will turn into a battle field tonight!"_

* * *

><p><strong>RosexStar: Well thats it... Hope that was alrite lol. Well please review! (Pulls out katana and frying pan of doom!) Now I'm gonna beat the crap out my friend John! :D<strong>

**John: Why me! Meanie!**

**RosexStar: Cuz writing this fic got me into the mood of killing! Muhahahaha DIE! **

**John: HELP !**


End file.
